Danganronpa: Nothing To Hide
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The story of two boys and a girl who loved them (in a rather twisted way). Makoto Naegi and Yuta Asahina are distant cousins, who got along well after a meeting during a family reunion, and are quite close like brothers. By accident they separately met a beautiful girl, who happened to be a popular fashion model. She is taken by their charm and dates the two boys separately.


**Nothing To Hide**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Justine: Nothing to Hide II**_ is owned by Raven Touchstone

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fanfic. Once again an idea popped in to my head as I was secretly working on my fics in secret during break time and lunchtime at my office, and while I am working on some of my fics, I accidentally came across a movie while browsing the internet on my smartphone, which the title is **Justine: Nothing To Hide 2** , which was released way back in 1993.

Out of curiosity, I downloaded it and watched it.

Although an adult movie, the story was quite compelling and an idea popped into my head as I decided to toy with the idea to make a Danganronpa version, and while it's obvious that Junko Enoshima will be the lead, the next challenge would be on who are going to be her LEADING MEN. While Makoto Naegi is definitely going to be on board, finding another character to portray in this LOVE TRIANGLE-inspired fic presented a challenge.

Checking out the database of every Danganronpa character, I eventually settled for Yuta Asahina. Like in the case of Komaru, Yuta was an innocent-type and a bit naïve, and which for me, makes him a perfect tritagonist. Yup it's a sort of a love triangle which would affect the three characters.

As usual, the story will start out as slow, but will eventually pick up the pace once the next chapters come into play.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that countey is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country begannto change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mistly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

Much later the scene shifts next to what appeared to be an ordinary house, and by then the employee and his son arrived, where the boy greeted his mom and his little sister, aged two, and the mother sighed a bit seeing that her husband has brought two consoles and asks him if he is spoiling his son, worried that their eldest child might get too engrossed and might neglect his studies, which the husband assured that their child won't be like that.

"Now, now...don't you worry, honey..."

"But, dear...he might get too engrossed..."

"He won't...he'll be fine..."

"But…"

"it's okay…our son only wants to have a bit of fun…"

"You better regulate his playing habits…"

"Sure."

"…"

This simple family is revealed to be the Naegi family, which consists of Mr. and Mrs. Naegi, and their two children, a five-year old boy named **Makoto** and his two-year old sister named **Komaru**.

After the Naegi family had dinner, the scene shows that Mr. Naegi went to the living room where the he brought out the Super Famicom and began assembling and attaching it to the TV, and there his wife came to greet him, and soon she was a bit dismayed seeing her husband buying a TOY, and asks him why did he bought such an item that she considered it as KIDSTUFF and that the item was meant for kids.

The Mr. Naegi assured to her that it is okay as even adults purchase items like this and said he needed something to relieve himself of stress brought about by his work, and said that he will not neglect his work or his family, and patted his son's head, and the wife sighed as she decided not to argue with her husband as long as he knows what he is doing, and there Makoto asks if she can play, which his dad happily obliges.

"Daddy..."

"Yes, son…?"

"Can I play...?"

"Sure...but did you do your homework...?"

"Already finished..."

"Okay...we will play..."

"Yipee!"

"Now just let me assemble these..."

Mr. Naegi then brought out a cartridge and began to insert it onto the Super Famicom and turned it on, where the game is revealed to be **SUPER CASTLEVANIA IV** , and there the father and son began playing, with the boy watching the character his dad is playing as Simon Belmont, and there Mr. Naegi began playing, and as the minutes passed, Mr. Naegi lets Makoto play, and soon the father is surprised that his son beat a few bosses, and eventually beat the game, and there he told Makoto that he is quite good in adventure-type games.

"Wow…"

"…"

"You sure are good…"

"…"

"You beat the final boss…"

"Thanks, daddy…"

"Just make sure you won't emulate those elements outside the house…"

"Sure, daddy…"

By then Mrs. Naegi told her husband and son that it is getting late, and the two nodded as they clean up and prepare for bed, and Mr. Naegi told his son that he can play as long as he does his homework, which Makoto nodded and promised to do his homework after school, and there he can play games.

-x-

Several years have passed, and things were okay within the Naegi family, and Makoto Naegi, now aged 10, is living an ordinary life, blessed with an ordinary parents and an ordinary younger sister. Although his friends and neighbors are normal and ordinary, he is happy with it and has no complaints. While mist of his life have ups and downs, he faced them nontheless, and he overcome a lot of trials.

One day, during a family reunion, the patriarch of the Naegi family during the reunion that they are going to have an EXTENDED family, as they have distant relatives, which he revealed as the **Asahina family** , and there the two sides meet and eventually got along, seeing that despite being distant, they are considered connected due to having been related to the Naegi patriarch.

And thankfully, the two sides are receptive to each other. As a result, no tension has mounted as the Naegi patriarch is glad to see that his family members are getting along so well.

"Wow, you guys are really kind..."

"I did not think that you are so down to earth..."

"Must be fate that our familes get to meet each other like this..."

"Never thought you'd be so ORDINARY..."

"We get that a lot..."

"Looks like we can get along..."

"Cheers to the Naegi and Asahina family!"

"Yeah!"

Two of the Asahina family members are seen, and they approached the Naegi siblings (Makoto and Komaru, aged 10 and 7 respectively) to start a conversation with them. They appeared to be tan-skinned and somewhat involved in sports. They are identified as **Aoi** and **Yuta** , and there she greeted the Naegi siblings and soon the two siblings began to get along so well.

"Wow, you guys are really kind..."

"I did not think that you are so down to earth..."

"Must be fate that our familes get to meet each other like this..."

"Never thought you'd be so ORDINARY..."

"We get that a lot..."

"Looks like we can get along..."

"Cheers to the Naegi and Asahina family!"

"Yeah!"

Despite being the same age as Makoto, Aoi is shown to be the assertive-type, as she urges him to try out sports-related activities as she noted his slim figure, and tells him that he needs to be healthy and in TOP SHAPE, hence she said she will help him build some stamina in order for him not to look like a weakling, much to Makoto's worry.

"Eh?"

"You heard me! You need to be in top shape!"

"Um...I don't think there is..."

"Yes there is!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be your coach and I'm going to give you a program!"

"..."

"And you're going to take it!"

On the other hand, Komaru and Yuta got along well, being that both are innocent and friendly, but like Aoi, Yuta is also into sports and invited her to try out some sports-related activities, which she politely decline, saying she has her own activities, but do exercise on a regular basis.

Yuta smiled and said that he does not mind. Despite their differing personalities, both he and Komaru are on good terms and are getting along well, but then Aoi came and assigned Yuta to be Makoto's trainer, stating that she wants her younger brother to put his elder, distant cousin to be in good shape, and after glancing at Makoto's worried look, he asks her if he has to.

Aoi nodded and asserted that Makoto must build up his stamina in order for him not to look sickly, and Makoto sagged as the Asahina siblings bicker over whether he has to coach Makoto or not, seeing that there is no need for this but she insisted that she has too.

"But, nee-chan..."

"No buts, Yuta. You're going to train him."

"Eh...? But there is no..."

"Yes there is! Look at him...he might look too feminine even if he's a boy!"

"Still..."

"I'm appointing you to put Makoto-kun in shape!

"Seriously..."

"And it's final!"

Makoto sweat-dropped at the Asahina siblings continue to argue, but in the end, Aoi was able to PERSUADE Yuta to coach Makoto into getting into shape, and Yuta apologize to his elder distant cousin that he could not persuade her to forego it, which a rather defeated Makoto said that it is okay, as long as it is not too tiring.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine."

"I tried...but I could not change her mind..."

"Ah-ha-ha...no worries."

"Really...?"

"As long as the program you give isn't too tiring..."

"Okay."

"..."

The family reunion went on and things went well, with the Asahina family and the Naegi family getting along well, and thus the two families became a well-loved group and in the subsequent years the two families would meet every year during an occassion, such as family gatherings during spring, summer, Christmas and the like.

-x-

In the years that passed, Makoto Naegi grew up and eventually reached high school, as he is now 16 years old and is now set to enter second year, while his younger sister, Komaru, is set to enter middle school and is aged 13, her first foray into becoming a teenager.

Likewise, Yuta is also the same, as he too is 13 years old, finally entering his first teenage year and is set to enter middle school. He got along well with the Naegi siblings and always visited the Naegi house to spend time with his distant cousins.

Makoto and Aoi also got along well, though he had to put up with her regimen of health fitness-type routines due to her being an athlete, and she always find the chance to put her distant cousin into shape whether he likes it or not.

"Eh?"

"You heard me! You need to be in top shape!"

"Um...I don't think there is..."

"Yes there is!"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be your coach and I'm going to give you a program!"

"..."

"And you're going to take it!"

Komaru giggled everytime she sees her elder brother whining everytime Aoi puts him in her daily routine, while Yuta sympathizes with Makoto, and kindly urges Komaru not to tease Makoto afterwards, which she said she would try, much to his dismay.

"Komaru-chan..."

"Yes?"

"You better go easy on your elder brother."

"?"

"Don't tease him too much...especially when nee-chan gives him the fitness regimen from hell..."

"Oh...okay, I'll try..."

"Eh? What's that supposed ti mean?"

"Ha-ha..."

And so life goes on as Makoto, Komaru, Aoi and Yuta got along well as distant relatives, and they are set to enjoy life, but for Makoto and Yuta, they have no idea that one day they are about to get into a situation that puts their familial relations into a test, that may happen sometime soon.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and aside from the fact that an origin story where the Naegi and Asahina siblings are portrayed as distant relatives, everything went well…

Though much of this chapter highlighted Naegi and Yuta in their childhood, in the end they are now in their teens, which pretty much sets up the events that will take place in the next chapters...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter introduces a character who will be the focal point of this story, and will play a part that would affect both Naegi and Yuta...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...BUT NEEDED...


End file.
